Kaiga no Namae
by RisoleSoes19
Summary: Sai adalah pelukis yang sangat berbakat, namun ia tidak pernah memberi nama pada lukisan-lukisannya tersebut. Sampai suatu pertemuan pertama yang membuatnya.../OOC, AU, typo (maybe)/


**Kaiga no Namae  
**(Nama Sebuah Lukisan)

Sai adalah pelukis yang sangat berbakat, namun ia tidak pernah memberi nama pada lukisan-lukisannya tersebut. Sampai suatu pertemuan pertama yang membuatnya.../OOC, AU!

Disclamer: Naruto seisinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, sementara Kaiga no Namae adalah milik dan murni buatan Furikaze Aizawa.

Warn: OOC, AU, crack pair, ide pasaran, don't like don't read!

Sebelumnya, gomenesai kalau fanfic ini mengandung banyak typo(s), kesalahan ejaan, bahasa kurang baku, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Dan mohon maaf juga bila ada kesamaan ide *bows*

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Pemandangan itu. Sai menggerakan tangan kanannya dengan lincahnya. Ia mengambil kuas lukisnya dan mencelupkannya ke cat-cat penuh warna. Sekali lagi, ia memandang pemandangan taman di musim semi itu, kemudian ia melanjutkan melukis. Melukis pemandangan yang indah dengan tema utama berwarna merah muda.

Sesosok lelaki bersurai merah, yang berada tak jauh darinya, merapikan peralatan lukisnya dan berjalan ke tempat Sai berada.

"Bagaimana Sai, pemandangan di sini indah bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sai yang sedang asik melukis pun menghentikan gerakan tangan lincahnya dan menoleh ke arah suara. "Ah, Sasori-san. Iya, pemandangan di sini memang indah," ujar Sai sembari menatap keindahan musim semi itu.

"Benarkan? Nah, aku ingin makan sebentar di kedai kecil di sebelah sana," ujar lelaki bernama Sasori itu seraya menunjuk ke sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual dango. "Aku ke sana dulu, kau boleh melanjutkan aktivitasmu. Jaa." Ia pun berjalan ke kedai dango sementara Sai melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Hijaunya rerumputan. Birunya langit. Ia lukiskan dengan sempurna, bahkan lebih dari sempurna. Gradasi selalu ia terapkan dan membuat lukisan tersebut lebih indah. Bahkan warna pohon sakura yang sulit sekali untuk diterapkan ke dalam lukisan pun dapat ia terapkan dengan baik.

Merah muda yang tidak terlalu mencolok, juga tidak sayu. Perlahan, ia mencampurkan warna baru lainnya untuk melukis matahari musim semi.

_Utsukushi _adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan lukisannya yang masih ½ jadi itu.

"Hampir selesai," ucapnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon sakura tersebut. Di sana, terdapat anak-anak yang sedang bermain di bawah pohon sakura. Sai mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan melukis.

Dengan lincah, ia melukis anak-anak tersebut satu per satu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, jadilah lukisan pemandangan musim semi tersebut.

"Tinggal satu hal lagi," ucapnya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak _glitter _yang berkelap-kelip. Ia membukanya lalu menebarkan _glitter-glitter _tersebut ke dalam lukisannya. Sedikit saja, namun hasilnya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Selesai," ujarnya senang. Ia pun merapikan peralatan melukisnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas hitam besarnya.

Setelah selesai merapikan peralatannya, ia menatap lukisan yang baru saja ia buat. "Judul apa yang pantas untuk kuberikan ya?" gumamnya. Ia pun berpikir sejenak namun ia tidak menemukan judul yang pantas untuk ia berikan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan Sasori-san yang memberi judul," ujarnya. Ia pun membungkus lukisannya dengan sebuah kain dan membawanya, beserta peralatan lain, turun dari bukit kecil itu.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya yang melewati jalan setapak dengan pohon sakura yang rindah melindunginya dari hangatnya sinar matahari musim semi.

'Hm.' Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. 'Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan lain, bagaimana kalau aku berjalan-jalan dulu?' Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya sekali lagi dan berjalan pelan menikmati keindahan musim semi yang baru saja ia lukis.

* * *

"Hm, aku rasa ocha untuk hari ini." Sai menekan angka 5 di mesin minuman. Tak lama kemudian, sekaleng ocha tersebut keluar dari mesin tersebut. Sai mengambilnya.

Klik!  
Ia membuka tutup kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Hm, lumayan menyegarkan," ujarnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan entah kemana. 'Cuaca yang cerah, sepertinya cocok untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota.'

Kota Konoha, kota kecil yang hampir bisa dibilang desa jika tidak ada bangunan besar, jalan raya, dan sekolah berstandar internasional. Kota yang menyejukan dengan sejuta pemandangan penghibur mata.

Sai berjalan perlahan melewati daerah pemukiman Konoha yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Terdapat banyak anak-anak yang bermain di jalanan dengan riangnya.

"Moegi, oper sini!" seru anak lelaki bersurai cokelat. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan temannya yang lain untuk mengoper bola basket ke arahnya.

Anak perempuan bersurai oranye dikuncir dua itu mengangguk kemudian berlari sembari men-_drible _bola basket. "Konohamaru!" Ia meloncat dan melemparkan bola basket tersebut ke lelaki tadi.

Hap!  
Sayangnya, bola tersebut tidak berhasil ia tangkap karena terlalu tinggi dan akhirnya ditangkap oleh tangan cekatan milik Sai.

"Hm? Bola basket?"

"A-ano, _sumimashen_. Nii-chan, bolehkah kami minta bola itu kembali?" Anak perempuan bersurai oranye tadi itu berjalan ke arah Sai dengan tatapan sedikit memelas.

Sai sedikit terkejut. "Ah, bola ini." Ia melempar bola tersebut dan berhasil ditangkap oleh perempuan tadi.

"Arigato onii-chan, namaku Moegi, kalau onii-chan?" Perempuan bernama Moegi itu memasang senyum manisnya.

"A-Ah, aku Sai. Doitashimashite, Moegi," ujar Sai dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Oh souka. Jaa nee Sai-oniichan!" Moegi pun berlari menjauh, kembali bermain bersaman teman-teman sebayanya.

"Jaa," Sai melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum. Ia pun melanjutkan berjalan mengelilingi kota.

Di perjalanan selanjutnya, tidak terlalu menarik. Pemandangannya pun hanya sekedar gedung yang cukup tinggi dengan orang-orang berlalu-lalang kesana dan kemari.

Step  
Langkahnya terhenti saat ia tiba di depan sebuah pertokoan. Memang, sekarang ia sedang berjalan di area pertokoan.

"Bau ini," gumamnya. Tercium bau wangi yang dipancarkan oleh bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan yang ia temukan adalah sebuah toko bunga Yamanaka dengan seribu bunga menghiasi toko tersebut.

Sai berjalan sedikit cepat dan masuk ke dalam toko bunga.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia, melihat isi toko yang penuh dengan bunga.

Bukan, dia tidak terkejut dengan bunga-bunga itu, ia sudah sering sekali melihat keindahan bunga saat ia melikus. Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sesosok perempuan bersurai kuning pucat sedikit _cream_ sedang melayani pembeli.

Rambut _cream_nya semanis vanilla. Senyum manisnya. Gaun musim semi yang ia kenakan. Mata _sapphire_nya.

"_I__rasshaimase_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Glep!  
Suara itu benar-benar mengejutkan Sai dan membangunkannya dari lamuannya. Ia menatap ke sumber suara, suara yang indah, lembut, namun sedikit nyaring dan penuh suka cita itu.

"Ah?" Pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok yang tengah ia lamuni.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau ingin membeli bunga kan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum hangat. Mata Sai terbelalak melihatnya.

'Posturnya...'  
"Tuan?"

'Sempurna...'  
"Oi, Tuan!"

"Ah? Membeli bunga? Tentu saja," ujar Sai sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah. Bunga apa yang ingin Tuan beli?" tanya perempuan itu sembari berjalan pelan dengan Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Um... Bunga terindah," jawab Sai ngawur.

"Bunga terindah?" Perempuan itu berjalan ke sebuah pot besar dengan tanaman-tanaman ditanam di atasnya. "Hm..." Ia memetik setangkai bunga berwarna biru yang ditanam di dalamnya.

"Aku rasa, ini adalah bunga terindah di sini," ujar perempuan tersebut sembari berjalan ke tempat Sai berdiri.

"Bunga ini?" gumam Sai. Ia menatap lekat bunga yang dibawa oleh perempuan tadi. Birunya, sebiru iris mata perempuan itu.

"Ah? Iya, ini namanya _Blue Bells_. Habitat asli bunga ini adalah di hutan, maka dari itu susah sekali untuk merawatnya di dalam toko. Dan karenanya, tidak terlalu banyak _Blue Bells _yang kita jual. Harganya juga lumayan mahal," jelasnya seraya tersenyum. Ia memberikan bunga tersebut.

"Bunga yang indah. Berapa harganya?" tanya Sai kagum. Ia mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan si penjaga toko.

"Cukup mahal. 5000 Ryo untuk setangkainya. Namun, jika Tuan ingin membeli 5 tangkai, ada potongan harga menjadi 20.000 Ryo," jawab perempuan itu seraya tersenyum.

'Pintar sekali dia. Ia mengetahui banyak tentang bunga, ia juga pandai berbicara,' pikir Sai. "Baik, aku beli 5 tangkai," ujar Sai.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Ia berjalan dan mengambil 4 tangkai lagi lalu merangkai kelima tangkai bunga _Blue Bells _tersebut dengan cantik dan rapi.

"Ini Tuan," ujarnya. Sai memberikan uang sebesar 20.000 Ryo kemudian menerima rangkaian bunga _Blue Bells_.

"Oh ya, sebelum itu." Mata hitam Sai menatap lekat mata _sapphire _penjaga toko. "Siapa... namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Namaku, Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Anak pemilik toko bunga ini," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ino huh? Nama yang bagus," puji Sai. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya.

"Kalau namamu?"

"Namaku Sai."

"Sai? Nama yang unik."

"Arigato."

Sai berjalan keluar dari toko. Ia menenteng tasnya yang berisi peralatan melukis di tangan kiri, sementara ia membawa rangkaian bunga _Blue Bells _di tangan kanannya. Ia pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

"Yamanaka Ino... _Utsukushi_," gumamnya.

**-TBC-**

_A/N: *sigh* Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai. Tenang readers, mungkin fanfic ini Two-shots dan akan dilanjutkan beberapa jam lagi(?). Sekian, terima kasih. Mind to review? Just couple of words can make me feel happy to type another stories :)_

_Would you mind to type something inside this box?  
_

_v_


End file.
